


Morning

by PotterCrew



Series: PotterCrew Drarry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Waking Up, i just need them happy okay, soft harry and draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Harry wakes up next to Draco





	Morning

Harry’s eyes felt heavy as he forced them open slightly, the brightness coming into view making him shut them again. He was so comfortable, the kind of comfort and warmth that had one wishing they never had to leave it. The sheets underneath him caressed his naked skin just right, changing the sheets last night had been a good idea. Nothing beats the feeling of freshly washed sheets after a hard day, he pushed his face into his pillow. Harry breathed in, his lungs protesting at the stale air but he didn’t care. He was too comfortable, too warm to move. 

A sound to his right made him turn his head towards it, he pried his eyes open again but was given the sight of his grey quilt that had been pulled up over the other body in the bed. Harry shuffled towards it, burying his head into the dark warmth until it slid against a warm shoulder. He smiled sleepily and threw the arm he wasn’t on across the large chest. 

A small puff of air that ruffled his hair was the only warning he got before an arm was pushed under his head and the other body rolled to face his, the other arm trapping him to the bed, resting against his lower back. A moan accompanied it and Harry couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips. He moved his head forward and kissed the soft skin above the others sternum his lips brushing against light blonde hair, burying himself deeper into the other’s warmth. The arm around him tightened and pulled him impossibly closer. 

“Morning” Draco’s quiet low voice drifted down to him and Harry lifted his head, unable to see anything in the darkness under the covers. 

“Morning” He pushed his head up and kissed the first bit of skin he came into contact with, which he thinks was Draco’s chin. 

Draco moaned sleepily and lifted the arm from around Harry to pull down the quilt slightly so it rested just over Harry’s shoulders. Bright light assaulted Harry’s eyes and he moaned, burying his head into Draco’s neck. He could hear Draco rubbing his own, before he rolled back over to his back, letting out a deep sigh. 

Harry sat up, ignored Draco’s small laugh at his hair (something he did every morning without fail) and patted around on his bedside table before his hand hit his frames. He pulled his glasses on and looked back around at Draco, who was watching him with a small smile on his lips. He looked deliciously sleep rumpled, with his hair fanned out on the pillow that Harry knew would stick up when he sat up. His grey eyes were half open and the contented look on his face had Harry failing back down, putting his head next to Draco’s and ignoring how his glasses dug into his skin. 

“You’re going to break them” Draco said, head turned to look at Harry. 

“I’ll fix them” Harry’s voice cracked as he spoke and he yawned. “Did you sleep okay?” He asked once it had died down. 

“Yeah” Draco responded, bringing his hand up and running it through Harry’s hair. “You?” 

“Yeah” 

Draco smiled “Good” 

They looked at each other sleepily for a few moments before Harry felt his eyes closing again, he shifted his head so his glasses weren’t pushing against his skin and breathed out, the darkness behind his lids lulling him back into a sleepy cloud. He heard Draco snort slightly next to him, before the bed dipped as he got up. 

“Harry” harry jerked awake and scowled slightly as Draco laughed at him from his side of the bed, a mug in each hand. 

“Ughh prick” Harry moaned as he sat up, taking the mug of tea that Draco offered. Draco just laughed again and slid in next to him. 

“I called you three times and you didn’t wake up, plus your glasses are all squished” Draco said before taking a sip from his mug. 

Harry ignored the pain on his cheek just under his eye where his glasses sat “Thanks” He gestured with the mug. 

“It’s okay” Draco smiled into his next sip. 

Harry took a grateful gulp of his tea and let it soothe his dry throat, he relished in the feeling of it sliding down his throat and into his stomach. He heard Draco place his own mug on his bedside table before he rested his head against Harry’s shoulder. 

“What are we doing today?” He asked, running his hands down Harry’s thigh under the blanket. Harry sighed. 

“Not sure, but breakfast is probably the next thing to do” 

Draco smiled “You making it? You make the best eggs” 

Harry hummed as he took another sip of his tea. “Alright”


End file.
